


Smut Monday, September 2020: Lesson Learned?

by AliceCambio



Category: Naruto
Genre: Ass Play, BDSM, Dom Haruno Sakura, F/M, Face-Sitting, Pegging, Spanking, Sub Hatake Kakashi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:26:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26709742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliceCambio/pseuds/AliceCambio
Summary: Written for Smut Monday, September 28th. Prompt: Education/Learning.Kakashi is late one too many times, and Sakura is fed up and punishes him... then things progress. Does Kakashi learn his lesson?
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Hatake Kakashi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	Smut Monday, September 2020: Lesson Learned?

Kakashi shook and thrashed against the bonds Sakura had him in, shaking in pleasure and pain and with the effort to hold still, as she had explicitly instructed. Sakura smacked him one last time with the riding crop, then put it down and picked up some cream and began spreading it over his ass, over the red marks she had left behind.   
“You may speak and move now,” she said softly as she let her fingers linger along the cleft of his ass. “How many was that?”  
“Thirty, love.”   
“Do you remember why you’re being punished?”

“I was late to our anniversary. Again. Third time.”  
“Good boy,” Sakura replied, letting her fingers move down past his ass and to his dangling balls and hard, weeping cock. Kakashi sighed and moaned as his lover stroked him.  
“Have I ap—apologized, Miss?”  
“Not yet.”  
Kakashi lifted his head slowly and looked over his shoulder at her.   
“My humblest of apologies, Sakura. I knew better and still earned your ire.”  
Sakura chuckled. “You are forgiven.”

With that, she stood behind him. He started to turn so he was sitting on the bed instead of in a kneeling position.  
“Stay where you are. I have a special surprise for you.”  
Kakashi turned back so he was facing the headboard he had been holding onto during his punishment. He tried to listen to Sakura’s movements to determine what she was doing, but he wasn’t sure.   
“I bought this as part of our celebration this year. Do you remember when we experimented in anal play and I wasn’t interested in receiving, but you did?”  
“Yes,” Kakashi answered tremulously. 

There was a plastic popping noise, which Kakashi recognized as a cap from a lube bottle, and he felt his cock throb in anticipation.  
“What would you say if I played with your ass tonight?”  
“I would love it, Sakura. Whatever you want.”  
“All right.”  
Kakashi sucked in air as she spread his cheeks and blew on his puckered hole gently. He felt a plastic gloved finger, coated in lube, gently prod at him.   
“Sak-Sakura… not that I don’t love this, but… I want to please you, too.”  
“All in good time. This round is about you.”  
“All right.”

Slowly, agonizingly so, Sakura began to push inside, prodding gently at Kakshi and asking him periodically if it was too much, if he needed a break. Each time, he told her to keep going, and within twenty minutes of fingering his ass, Sakura had him writhing and moaning on the bed.   
Sakura moved her fingers away from him, and he leaned his head against the headboard, sweating.   
“How are you?”  
“Great!” he responded enthusiastically. “I love when you dominate me.”  
She laughed and told him to turn around and sit on the bed, facing her, and he did after a second.   
She stood in front of him, holding something he had seen before, but never dared bring up to her, for fear that she would reject the idea. It was a strap on vibrating dildo, with a built-in clitoral stimulator for her and a harness for her hips. 

“Sakura,” he said, thrilled, “You shouldn’t have!”  
She laughed and started putting it on, turning to let him secure the straps around her hips. He licked and sucked her nipples as he did so, and she moaned lightly in response. It was clear to Kakashi that she was turned on by the idea of pegging him.   
“Lay back against the pillows and spread your legs. Use your hand to lift your testicles out of the way, but don’t touch yourself otherwise.”  
Kakashi nodded exuberantly and then moved, following Sakura’s orders to the letter. She carefully crawled up on the bed with him, rolling a condom onto the toy and applying a liberal amount of lube.  
“If I hurt you, tell me and I will stop. I don’t have one of these and don’t know how hard to be, okay?”

Kakashi nodded, trying to ignore the precum leaking out of his cock and onto his belly. He was almost to the point of pain; he was so HARD.  
She moved forward and began to put the toy in. When she was all the way in, Sakura looked at him and he nodded, sweat rolling down his face. Sakura licked some of the sweat droplets away and then kissed him. His tongue darted out and she sucked it for a moment and then pulled out and pushed forward. He moaned and twitched his hips upwards to meet her. She prodded his prostate and he cried out, raising his arms and putting them around her. 

“Keep—keep going!” he grunted into her ear as he pulled her down. She braced her knees against the bed and her hands underneath his arms and started pivoting back and forth. Within minutes, Kakashi was writhing under her, and she was stroking his hardness as fast as she could. He came suddenly, his eyes rolling back in his head. 

When he came down, he opened his eyes and found that Sakura had slid out of him and was struggling with the straps, her face red. He sat up and started helping her, and once the toy was free from her body, he tossed it aside and pulled her up onto him. He laid back on the bed and pulled her up until she was straddling his face. He started licking her, making her scream and piston her hips back and forth, grinding her pussy into his face. She came screaming too, and he rubbed her lower back, licking and sucking at her sex all the way through. 

When she crawled off him, she got up and brought him some mild pain medication and a glass of water, then brought the blanket from the floor and tucked it around the pair of them.   
“I think I need to be late more often,” he said thoughtfully. She giggled and cuddled herself to his side.


End file.
